


Believe What They Wished

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Finwë’s children believe their father is part of the first generation of elves (he’s not, and his hands shake when he hears them speaking).
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Believe What They Wished

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of grief thread on FFA.

Finwë's hands shook beneath the table, but he did not acknowledge the conversation taking place outside the window. 

It was better to let the children believe what they wished. If they thought that Finwë and Indis (and Míriel, he added as her name was whispered as though they realized he might be able to hear them and though to spare him pain) had been part of the first generation of elves, that was an understandable mistake they could be allowed to persist in. 

There was no point in telling his children about their grandparents, when they could never meet them.


End file.
